


Truce

by mybrianisfried



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, rated teen for dick jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: Nothing is going well. Some sort of ghosts exist on Edwards Island, Alex took Nona to get the keys to Maggie Adler's estate, and Jonas and Ren are stuck in the Comm Tower together.
Relationships: Jonas/Ren (Oxenfree)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Truce

So that didn’t go well.

Jonas had just finished his cigarette, and Alex and Nona had already disappeared in the distance. Not wanting to head back inside, he leans on the railing, looking out.

This night had been… strange, at best. At worst, it was a ferry ride to literal hell. And to top it all off, he has to stay on the hilariously named Dick Harden tower with  _ Ren _ . Ren, who just called him a maniac and a weirdo and a meathead.

Ren, who he had a bit of a crush on. Not that he would ever admit it. Possibly not the best move to call him a burnout, but tonight wasn’t a night for good moves. Absolutely none of this had been a good move. Including getting on the ferry. Including his own semi-complicated feelings towards Ren. Alex should have just picked Jonas, and everything would be simpler: they continue doing what they had been doing for the whole night, and Ren and Nona can talk and make out and start dating and whatever else.

But none of this is simple.

He glances for a moment at Ren and sighs.

This is nowhere  _ near  _ the worst part of the night. So far, he had gotten possessed more times than he can count, been put in time loop after time loop, and played a part in the world’s most twisted game of hangman.

So why does it feel like the worst part?

He takes out another cigarette, but doesn’t light it. He only continues staring out into the distance.

“Are you going to smoke that or just look at it?” a voice says from behind him. For a split second he panics, thinking it’s the ghosts.

He turns around. It’s Ren. Of course it’s Ren. Jonas isn’t sure whether he should be relieved or not.

“So, Dick Harden,” Ren says. “Poor guy was named after his conception.”

Jonas can’t help laughing a bit. “Well, at least they erected a tower for him,” he says, and then Ren joins him in laughing. They both start giggling, because, come on, the guy’s name was  _ Dick Harden _ .

“Look,” Ren begins, “I’m sorry. You’re not a weirdo. Not more than any of us.”

“Thanks? I think?” says Jonas. “I’m sorry too. Truce?”

“Truce.” With a small laugh, he says, “Alex would be proud of us.” He smiles and Jonas smiles back and suddenly they’re making eye contact. Suddenly Jonas realizes how nice Ren’s eyes are.

Suddenly everything’s quiet. They’re close to each other; was there always this little distance between them or are they moving closer? Jonas can’t tell, can’t tell at all. And then he can.

Because Ren is kissing him.

It doesn’t last long, he pulls away so quickly, too quickly, and Jonas is feeling so many things that he barely understands what the hell is happening.

Ren laughs softly. “Maybe  _ I’m _ the maniac,” he says.

Jonas can barely get a word out. “What about Nona?”

“Never mind Nona.” It’s such a simple response, so vague, it answers none of the questions lingering in his head, but it’s  _ enough _ . He leans in and kisses him, and Ren kisses back. It’s not perfect, it’s not anywhere near perfect, but it’s  _ good _ . It’s good, and it’s  _ Ren _ .

Ren, who he has a crush on. At least he doesn’t need to admit it now.

Ren, who he’s kissing.

“Truce,” he whispers with a smile.

“Yeah,” Ren replies. “Truce.”

They end up on the floor of the room, leaning on the cabinet.

“So,” Jonas starts.

“So,” echoes Ren. A moment passes. “You’re gay?” Ren asks.

“Yeah. I think. Yeah.”

“That’s cool.”

“Don’t tell Alex.”

“I wouldn’t,” he says. “She would be fine with it though.”

“I just have to figure it out.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I get that.”

“So are you bi?” Jonas asks.

Ren nods. “Probably.”

And then it’s quiet again. 

“So what does this mean?”

“What?”

“ _ This _ ,” says Jonas, gesturing between them.

“Oh,” he replies. “Yeah.”

“And what about-”

“Nona? She wasn’t into me. Unlike you, it seems.” Ren grins.

“Oh, shut up.”

“What a way to start a relationship.”

“Is this even a relationship?”

“It can be,” Ren says, “if we ever get out of here.”

“We will.”

“Yeah. We will.” Neither of them say anything else, and possibility lingers.

After a minute, Ren says “So, when we get out of here, you wanna do something?”

“‘Do something’?”

“Yeah. A date.”

“Yeah,” Jonas says with a smile, “I’d like to do something.”

Ren smiles back, and Jonas notices that their hands are almost touching. Ren must have realized too, because he links his fingers in between Jonas’s, and they sit there like that.

They sit there like that, in a truce.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you enjoyed!! i've gotten really into oxenfree lately and i just had to write this idea out!


End file.
